


L'adieu

by Ancolympe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancolympe/pseuds/Ancolympe
Summary: OS. Des mois après la bataille contre Thanos, Bucky et Sam tentent de se remettre de l'abandon de Steve.
Kudos: 2





	L'adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'ai écrit cet OS pour me décharger un peu de ma déception d'Endgame, donc c'est pas très joyeux. Je comptais faire un fix-it, mais finalement ça a donné autre chose. D'ailleurs, je l'ai terminé le 4 juillet, ce que je trouve assez drôle (vous comprendrez pourquoi, je pense).  
> Sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, vous connaissez la chanson.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, hésitez-pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas, bonne lecture !

_2023_  
  
  
Le bruit de la tondeuse recouvrait ses pensées. Les mèches tombaient par paquets dans le lavabo, à ses pieds, sur ses épaules. Il nettoierait après. Une fois que le gros de ses cheveux fut parti, il changea de sabot pour égaliser sa coupe, promenant la machine avec précaution. Quand il fut satisfait, il prit une douche rapide, avant de raser sa barbe avec un simple rasoir jetable.  
Il rinça ses joues et son cou, faisant partir les dernières traces de mousse. Puis, il se frotta avec une serviette propre, et s'arrêta pour contempler le résultat.  
  
Voilà un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Dans le miroir aux coins encore un peu embués, son reflet le fixait, comme une réminiscence d'un temps depuis longtemps disparu.  
Le sergent James Buchanan Barnes, du 107e régiment d'infanterie, revenu deux fois d'entre les morts.  
  
Et honnêtement, ça se voyait.  
  
S'il ressemblait évidemment aux photographies exposées au Smithsonian, les années avaient laissé leurs traces. Certes, le sérum empêchait les effets de l'âge, et il ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus vieux que lorsqu'il courait les Alpes avec les commandos hurlants. Mais ces cernes, ce regard voilé, cette mélancolie qui figeait ses traits, cette fatigue qui lui collait à la peau, ne trompaient personne.  
  
_Au moins, on ne me donnerait pas 106 ans_ , pensa-t-il.  
  
Il soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé ou non d'être revenu à cette coupe. Ça l'avait pris d'un coup, ce matin-là. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il regrettait.  
Il jeta les mèches à la poubelle, n'en gardant qu'une pour son carnet à souvenirs, puis nettoya le lavabo pour être certain que la salle de bains était nickel. Manquerait plus que Sam fasse une scène.  
  
Parce qu'aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il vivait avec le Faucon maintenant. Sam avait perdu son appartement après l'Éclipse et lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui. Bucky n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, alors il avait accepté. Il aurait pu rester au Wakanda, mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer, même si Shuri et T'Challa lui avaient dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu.  
  
La cohabitation se passait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Le contrecoup de la bataille contre Thanos se faisait encore ressentir, même plusieurs mois après. Le monde mettait du temps à s'en relever, et eux aussi.  
  
Sam, par exemple, avait maintenant la lourde tâche d'incarner le nouveau Captain America. Bucky était certain que ce rôle était fait pour lui, et qu'un jour, les gens verraient enfin son potentiel, sa droiture, son héroïsme. Pour l'instant, c'était hélas loin d'être le cas. L'opinion publique était encore fortement attachée à Steve Rogers, et beaucoup critiquaient son choix de successeur. Sam Wilson n'avait pas reçu le sérum, il était un vétéran encore traumatisé par la mort de son coéquipier, un criminel qui avait fui la justice internationale pendant 3 ans et qui avait secouru un terroriste. Mais c'est surtout qu'il était noir.  
  
Personne ne le disait de façon aussi explicite, mais Bucky n'était pas dupe, et Sam encore moins. Combien de débats télévisés sur ce choix « trop clivant », « trop politique », « pas assez rassembleur » ? Beaucoup trop à leur goût. Sam n'en parlait pas trop, se préservant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, préférant s'entraîner avec le bouclier. Bucky, lui, avait bien proposé de faire une conférence de presse pour remettre les points sur les i à tout le monde, mais Fury lui avait dit que ça aurait desservi Sam plus qu'autre chose. Bucky s'était donc abstenu, mais il avait parfois l'impression que si ses mots _triggers_ avaient perdu toute efficacité, le fait d'entendre un énième journaliste questionner la légitimité de son ami risquait un jour de réveiller le Soldat de l'Hiver. Et ce jour approchait de plus en plus.  
  
Bucky avait finalement rejoint les Avengers, suivant les conseils de Sam. Ou plus exactement, il participait à l'élaboration de la nouvelle génération. En effet, il ne restait plus grand-monde de l'équipe originale : Bruce était toujours là, certes, mais Clint profitait de sa famille enfin retrouvée, Thor était reparti dans l'espace, Tony et Natasha étaient morts, et Steve…Bucky préférait ne plus y penser.  
  
Sam allait évidemment mener le nouveau groupe d'intervention, mais puisqu'il en était encore à essayer de maîtriser le lancer de bouclier, Bucky se chargeait d'évaluer les potentielles recrues que Nick Fury lui envoyait. Pour l'instant, la liste comptait : Peter Parker, même si Bucky avait du mal avec le fait d'envoyer un gamin, aussi talentueux soit-il, Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang et Hope Van Dyne, ainsi que T'Challa mais uniquement en cas d'urgence absolue. Nick Fury avait mêmement proposé à Shuri, et celle-ci avait dit y réfléchir.  
  
L'ancien directeur du SHIELD lui avait envoyé des profils de personnes à fort potentiel, et si Bucky devait admettre que certains pouvaient être des atouts considérables, il y en avait beaucoup qu'il considérait comme trop jeunes. Sam lui avait dit que c'était normal après avoir dépassé le centenaire.  
  
Il alla s'installer dans le salon avec les nouveaux dossiers de Fury et une tasse de café, puis alluma son ordinateur portable. Il y avait 12 nouveaux profils à trier et à noter. Il en était au 4e, une jeune femme de 19 ans qui pouvait se rendre invisible, quand Sam arriva. Il l'entendit déposer ses clés, enlever ses chaussures et son manteau avant d'arriver dans le salon.  
  
Son coloc le salua et s'arrêta un instant devant sa nouvelle coupe.  
  
\- Ça te va bien, les cheveux courts, lança-t-il en agitant sa main vers sa tête.  
  
\- Merci, répondit distraitement Bucky.  
  
Fury avait envoyé un lien pour une vidéo où la gamine faisait une démonstration de ses talents. Bucky essayait de la retrouver. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas simplement envoyé un mail ? Maintenant il était obligé de recopier bêtement le lien à la main.  
  
\- Ça s'est bien passé, ta journée ? demanda Sam.  
  
\- Oui, rien de spécial…et la tienne ?  
  
La vidéo exigeait un mot de passe. Bucky fouilla dans ses post-it.  
  
\- Ça va, ça va…répondit Sam.  
  
Il entra le mot de passe et une barre de chargement apparut à l'écran.  
  
\- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, annonça Sam.  
  
\- Hmm ?  
  
Une image apparut enfin, mais la vidéo ne se lançait pas.  
  
\- Attends, je dois regarder un truc pour Fury, ça dure 30 secondes et ensuite je suis à toi.  
  
Sam vint se placer derrière lui, curieux. Le film commença enfin. C'était des images de caméras de surveillance, dans une rue à Manchester, de nuit.  
  
La possible recrue marchait sur le trottoir, jetant des coups d'œil derrière son épaule à trois reprises. Quatre hommes un peu plus âgés apparurent dans le champ. À leur démarche, Bucky vit qu'ils étaient alcoolisés. Ils invectivaient la jeune femme, qui accéléra le pas. Puis le groupe se mit à courir vers elle, et la fille s'enfuit.  
Elle tourna dans une ruelle mal éclairée, et le film sauta sur le point de vue d'une autre caméra, où débouchait l'allée. Les quatre hommes en sortirent, mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, regardant aux alentours, mais elle avait tout bonnement disparu.  
Puis, l'un des hommes perdit l'équilibre, avant de se couvrir la tête, comme s'il se protégeait d'un coup. Les autres reçurent différents projectiles, et une poubelle se renversa au sol. Ils finirent par s'enfuir en courant.  
La vidéo sauta sur les images de la première caméra, et après une poignée de secondes, la jeune fille réapparut comme par magie au milieu du trottoir, les cheveux plus décoiffés qu'au début. Elle serra son sac et sortit du champ d'un pas rapide.  
  
\- Intéressant, commenta Bucky.  
  
\- Elle a de la ressource, acquiesça Sam.  
  
Il nota dans le dossier « avis favorable, avec entraînement recommandé » dans le dossier. Ensuite, il referma la chemise cartonnée et se tourna vers son ami.  
  
\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?  
  
\- De Steve, répondit abruptement Sam en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
  
Bucky leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
\- C'est littéralement le seul sujet dont je n'ai pas envie de parler.  
  
\- Il va quand même falloir qu'on ait cette conversation, insista Sam.  
  
\- Je l'ai déjà eue pleins de fois avec ma psy, rétorqua Bucky.  
  
Sam soupira, avec l'air de chercher de ses mots.  
  
\- C'est délicat.  
  
\- Je sais.  
  
\- Il, les médecins pensent qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, lâcha Sam.  
  
Bucky accusa le coup.  
  
\- Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre de toutes façons.  
  
\- Combien de temps ?  
  
\- Au mieux, un mois, au pire, quelques jours.  
  
Bucky hocha lentement la tête.  
  
\- Il est comment ?  
  
\- Il est toujours conscient, expliqua Sam. Mais il est très diminué. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me reconnaisse.  
  
\- Alors c'est comme s'il était déjà mort.  
  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! le reprit Sam. Il mérite encore d'être accompagné.  
  
\- Je n'insinuais pas le contraire.  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
\- Ça pourrait te faire du bien aussi. De lui dire au revoir.  
  
\- Je lui ai déjà dit au revoir, rétorqua sèchement Bucky. Avant qu'il ne ramène les pierres. Sur le banc, après qu'il t'ait donné le bouclier. Et quand je suis allé le voir à la clinique.  
  
Sam soupira.  
  
\- Tu risques de le regretter. Et quand il sera vraiment parti, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.  
  
Bucky eut un rire sans joie.  
  
\- Comme s'il n'était pas déjà parti. Comme si _lui_ n'était pas retourné en arrière.  
  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
  
Sam le regarda d'un air sérieux, attendant que Bucky ne parle.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas si je veux y aller. Ça s'était mal passé la dernière fois.  
  
\- Alors essaie une nouvelle fois. Et si ça se passe mal, au moins tu ne regretteras pas de n'avoir rien tenté.  
  
\- Comment tu fais ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Comment tu fais pour aller le voir ? Et ne pas lui hurler dessus ?  
  
\- Eh bien, c'est un petit vieux fragile maintenant. C'est difficile d'être en colère contre lui.  
  
\- Mais tu _es_ en colère contre lui, souligna Bucky.  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Alors comment ? Comment peux-tu aller le voir, lui parler, le réconforter ?  
  
\- Je fais comme si de rien n'était, répondit Sam. Et je gère ma colère avec ma psy.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas, admit Bucky. Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça lui fit bizarre de ne plus avoir ses cheveux pour cacher son visage.  
  
\- Je lui en veux tellement, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Parce que s'il est dans cet état, c'est justement parce qu'il nous a abandonné.  
  
\- Il a fait un choix égoïste, dit Sam. C'est comme ça.  
  
\- Il n'a pas fait _qu'un_ choix égoïste, contra Bucky. Il en a fait des millions.  
  
Sam le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.  
  
\- Si Steve a pu partir, c'est dans notre réalité, expliqua Bucky. Ça veut dire qu'il a vécu en sachant que Nat et moi étions torturés, et qu'il n'a rien fait. Tous les jours de sa vie, il savait ce qu'on vivait, et il a choisi de ne rien faire.  
  
\- Il n'a rien fait parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, pour ne pas modifier le futur, argua Sam.  
  
\- C'est encore pire. Il est parti en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Et ça ne l'a pas dérangé.  
  
\- On n'en sait rien ! Il a dû vivre avec tout son savoir, ça n'a pas dû être simple !  
  
\- Et alors ? s'emporta Bucky. Il a vu Peggy créer le SHIELD, il a vu Hydra l'infiltrer, et il a préféré y assister plutôt que de vivre dans un monde où nous avions besoin de lui ! Bon sang, Sam, il a préféré vivre en pleine Ségrégation plutôt que de rester ici !  
  
Bucky n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était mis debout. Il se rassit gauchement, livide. Sam avait la mâchoire serrée.  
  
\- Il a choisi de vivre à une époque où Nat et moi subissions les pires horreurs, en sachant qu'il était obligé de ne pas intervenir, alors qu'il aurait été capable de nous aider ici.  
  
Il se passa une main sur le visage.  
  
\- Merde, quoi, il n'était même pas obligé de nous aider ! Il pouvait très bien prendre sa retraite en 2023, partir s'enterrer n'importe où au fin fond de l'Alaska ou des plaines mongoles, au lieu de détruire la vie de Peggy pour son seul plaisir égoïste. J'aurais compris.  
  
Il soupira de nouveau. C'était si douloureux. Sam en face de lui, ne disait rien.  
  
\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas crier.  
  
Bucky se sentait un peu mal maintenant. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sam. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour atténuer sa douleur, quitte à la taire une fois en face de celui qui l'avait blessé.  
  
\- Je lui en veux pour la mort de Nat.  
  
Sam fixait la table, la mâchoire crispée et le regard brûlant.  
  
\- On a dû gérer la perte de Natasha seuls. Il a vécu avec elle pendant l'Éclipse. Nous sommes arrivés dans le futur sans rien savoir de son sort. C'était si soudain…  
  
Bucky acquiesça. Ça avait été une des pires choses de leur retour. Nat ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle était si forte, si extraordinaire. Elle lui avait toujours semblé immortelle.  
  
Pour le coup, elle, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. Sa mort était si violente, si inattendue, qu'encore des mois après, il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'elle était partie. Et quand il s'en souvenait, la douleur le coupait en deux.  
  
\- Je t'admire.  
  
Sam leva la tête.  
  
\- Tu lui en veux, et pourtant, tu continues d'aller le voir, de lui tenir compagnie. Je n'ai pas ton courage.  
  
Sam eut un sourire triste.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça du courage, Buck.  
  
\- Tu es tellement altruiste que tu fais passer le bien-être de quelqu'un qui t'a abandonné sans remords pendant 70 ans au-dessus du tien, par pure empathie. C'est pas rien.  
  
Sam ne put qu'acquiescer.  
  
\- Mais je continue de penser qu'aller le voir et lui dire toutes ces choses en face, même s'il n'a peut-être plus les capacités de les comprendre, pourrait t'aider à tirer un trait dessus.  
  
Bucky soupira lourdement.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse maintenant.  
  
\- Je l'ai bien compris, assura Sam. Mais réfléchis-y. Avant qu'il soit trop tard.  
  
\- Promis, capitula Bucky.  
  
  
Et il s'y tint. Bien qu'ils ne reprirent pas leur conversation, Bucky passa les jours suivants à examiner la question. Il réalisa d'abord que, contrairement à ce dont il s'était persuadé, il n'avait pas vraiment encore fait le deuil de Steve. Il était encore trop en colère pour ça. Il n'était même pas sûr de lui pardonner un jour. Bucky craignait aussi qu'une nouvelle confrontation avec Steve ne lui jette à la figure tout ce qu'il avait perdu et ne ravive sa plaie.  
Mais finalement, un peu plus d'une semaine après sa discussion avec Sam, il vint le trouver pour lui dire qu'il avait arrêté sa décision.  
  
Il irait le voir une dernière fois, puis Steve sera enfin définitivement sorti de sa vie.  
  
Sam le félicita, et ils se rendirent à la clinique où le vieil homme finissait ses jours.  
Sur le chemin, Bucky était nerveux. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il avait peur d'avoir un choc en le voyant. Sam lui avait dit qu'il était de plus en plus diminué et qu'il passait ses journées à fixer le vide, les yeux vitreux. Parfois les couleurs vives de la télévision, ou le visage inquiet de ses quelques visiteurs ou du personnel soignant retenait son attention. Mais dans l'ensemble, Sam avait l'impression qu'il était ailleurs.  
  
En sortant sur le parking de l'hôpital, Bucky avait l'impression qu'on le menait à l'échafaud. Sam parut comprendre sa détresse silencieuse, et lui serra l'épaule sans un mot.  
  
L'angoisse rendit le parcours jusqu'à la chambre flou et insaisissable : Bucky n'aurait su dire s'il avait marché cinq minutes ou mille ans dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
  
À la fin de leur périple, ils trouvèrent Sharon, debout devant la porte, les yeux rougis de larmes. Quand elle les vit, elle se précipita dans les bras de Bucky. Instinctivement, il lui passa une main dans le dos alors qu'elle enfonçait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Secouée de sanglots, elle parvint à articuler :  
  
\- C'est fini.  
  
Sam releva la tête vers Bucky, le regard hanté. Bucky s'agrippa plus fortement encore à Sharon, à la fois pour la réconforter et pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il vit Sam se précipiter dans la chambre, comme au ralenti, et en ressortir une éternité plus tard, avec beaucoup plus de lenteur. Il leva ses yeux rendus brillants par les larmes vers lui et c'est à ce moment que Bucky réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il lâcha Sharon et se laissa glisser contre le mur, sonné.  
  
Sa respiration se fit lourde, comme si sa poitrine était compressée dans un étau. À même le sol, hébété comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing au visage, Bucky fixait les reflets des néons sur le linoléum.  
  
C'était fini. Steve était parti. Steve l'avait abandonné encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer profondément. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à ses côtés et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sam, les mâchoires serrées et les joues trempées.  
  
Bucky passa son bras de métal autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Sam ne résista pas. Alors que ce dernier se serra fort contre lui, comme pour écraser la douleur dans son étreinte, Bucky réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment de tristesse. Non.  
  
Plutôt du soulagement.


End file.
